


Vacation Fun

by DaFishi



Series: Vacation [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alpha Sokka, Bruises, Domestic Fluff, FUCK IM LAUGHING AGAIN, Fluff, Good people, Hickeys, IM A GROWN ADULT, Intersex, Love Bites, M/M, Omega Zuko, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rough Sex, Servants, Smut, Vaginal Sex, WHH DOES PENIS MAKE ME LAUGH, WTF, generals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28166004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Sokka finally gets the vacation he’s wanted for months.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Vacation [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062608
Comments: 9
Kudos: 110





	Vacation Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GayorNot_Salutations](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayorNot_Salutations/gifts), [YeolsTruly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeolsTruly/gifts), [YeolsTruly (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/gifts).



> THIS WAS LOST IN MY SEA OF PROMPTS IM SO SO SO SO SORRY
> 
> ALSO
> 
> DID I DEDICATE THIS TO THE RIGHT PEOPLE
> 
> YALL WERE THE ONES THAT ASKED FOR THIS RIGHT
> 
> IM NOT JUST STUPID

Sokka groans, sinking into the tub.

Fuck, they had really needed this vacation.

Countless meetings, money balancing, resource distribution.

It got tiring.

And Sokka knew Zuko had been feeling it.

The omega was constantly tired even with all of the sages and generals’ help.

They were surprisingly helpful despite being allied with Ozai in the past.

They genuinely did care for the Fire Nation and had an attachment to the omega.

So they had been ecstatic when they realized Zuko would finally be taking a break.

They had practically shooed them out of the castle, Sokka and Zuko’s personal maid, Liu kicking them out.

If Sokka didn’t love her so much, she would have been fired.

Liu was old, but she was strict and worked wonders.

She also had a very similar presence to Iroh, so she made Zuko feel better.

Sokka supposes that was enough to make him like her.

He’s so lost in his thoughts, he doesn’t hear footsteps tapping on the tile floor.

So, when Zuko slips into the tub with him, he does jump in slight alarm before realising it’s his omega.

“Why are you so jumpy?” Zuko questions, stretching his legs.

Sokka watches the droplets of water drip slowly down the omega’s porcelain skin.

Well, it used to be porcelain.

It was now littered in hickeys, hand shaped bruises forming on hips.

“….night,” Sokka hears.

“What?” The alpha questions.

The corner of Zuko’s lips quirk up. “I said, it feels nice to take a warm bath after last night.”

Sokka chuckles, though it’s more smug than amused.

The alpha pulls the omega into his lap, Zuko offering almost mo resistance and simply spreading his legs to comfortably be seated on Sokka’s lap.

“Funny you think we’re done,” Sokka murmurs, lips trailing one of the many bruises marring Zuko’s throat.

“Sokka, it’s too early for this,” Zuko mutters, even though he tilts his neck to allow Sokka better access,

“Mhmm, whatever you say,” Sokka agrees, hands finding their way to Zuko’s hips again.

He slides into his omega with ease, last night's activities leaving him loose.

Zuko makes a noise somewhere between pleasure and complaint.

Sokka wasn’t in a rush, though.

Last night was a flurry of biting teeth, clawing nails, and desperacy for skin to skin contact.

Sokka had all day and intended to use it.

He thrusts up slowly, reveling in the feeling of the wet heat surrounding him.

“Sokka, hurry the fuck up,” Zuko whines, impatience getting the best of him.

Sokka was about to respond, tease his omega and draw this out, but when Zuko’s hips turn at just the right angle, all that carefully built up self control crumbles.

Sokka actually growls and flips their positions, pinning Zuko to the white fibreglass that made their tub.

“Fucking tease,” Sokka snarls, hips now slamming into the omega under him, teeth biting just as hard as yesterday.

“Oh, Sokka, fuck,” Zuko gasps out, nails raking down the expanse of Sokka’s back.

Soon, controlled thrusts become erratic as Sokka feels his orgasm approaching.

Given how much Zuko was writhing underneath him, he was even closer.

“Cum for me, sweetheart,” Sokka whispers, lips brushing the shell of Zuko’s ear.

The omega comes with a strangled moan, Sokka toppling over the edge soon after.

The two lay in the bath for a moment, enjoying the afterglow.

“Well, this completely ruined the purpose of us being in here,” Zuko says, amusement showing through in his voice.

Sokka chuckles.

“Yeah. Guess it did.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
